


tomorrow

by Teaotter



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: Dogged: adj, marked by stubborn determination; fixed and unyielding in course or purpose.





	tomorrow

Dorothy lies awake, every muscle in her body aching. Her feet hurt, chafed by shoes she never meant to wear for days on end. Lying under otherworldly stars --

There's no point in giving up. What would that even mean? Finding a village that would take her in? Her? A stranger with no community skills, a stranger -- no, a _witch_ \-- with the Wizard's men after her.

Following the road is easier. Or, at least, more comprehensible. Something she can do without a plan.

Lucas snores softly nearby, and turns away from the rise of the second moon. Tomorrow, they'll keep moving.


End file.
